


At last i see the light

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (minor) mom kink, F/F, Fluff, Kara being a cutie patootie, Lena deserves everything good in the world, Lillian Luthor is a terrible mom, SO MUCH FLUFF, vague references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: Or: 6 times Kara left Lena speechless, and 1 time she turned the tables.





	

1  
This had never happened before!

Lena had received gifts as apologies before, but usually it was just the traditional bundle of flowers and/or expensive bottle of wine. Not... this.

Kara looked about ready to faint from exhaustion and was carrying enough homemade cupcakes to fill the L-Corp cantina for the next week. “Lena I’m so so so sorry! I’m sorry for the horrible things I accused you of. I heard about the things you did for Supergirl, and I wanted to apologize with your favorite cupcakes. But I didn’t know what your favorite flavor was, so I made every flavor I could think of.”

The plucky reporter was tearing up right there in the middle of her office. Lena wanted to comfort her, but she was so shocked, all she could do was hold her hand in front of her mouth and try to remember how to speak.

Kara had hurt her, a lot of people had hurt Lena in the past. Lena had been ready to pretend it had never happened to regain her friendship with Kara. She had hoped, wished even, that Kara would make a token apology like Lena was so familiar with.

This, this she wasn’t sure what to do about. Kara couldn’t have been doing anything but making cupcakes the last 24 hours at the very least. How she even managed to carry them all was a mystery. Kara had hurt her, and to make up for it she had worked herself to the bone to craft a personal gift in record time (Lena understood how much food meant to Kara).

Lena wanted to say something, make a vaguely flirtatious reply, thank her, just say something. Was she actually crying over cupcakes?!

2  
Lena was afraid of spiders. 

It was stupid and childish she knew. They were behind glass they couldn’t come out and bite her, and even if they could modern medicine made sure she would never be in any real danger.

Except it wasn’t the venoms that scared her, it was the mere thought of having them crawl on her. Often times just seeing a significantly large spider, even on the TV was enough to kick her heartbeat into overdrive.

As a child she had learned to conceal it, it was unbecoming of a Luthor to begin screaming and crying at the sight of a harmless animal, and what if the press got a picture of it? Usually she would just close her eyes, or look straight down, and focus on her breathing.

As an adult she could normally just excuse herself from situations that might invoke her stupid phobia. When Kara had invited her on a date to the zoo, she had figured it would have been safe. She’d forgotten that Kara had the curiosity of a puppy let off the leash.

She couldn’t deny Kara when she wanted to go into the bugs and reptiles department. It would be over quick, all she had to do was follow in Kara’s footsteps for a few minutes, not look up, and focus on the sound of Kara’s voice.

“Lena are you okay?” She didn’t dare meet Kara’s gaze, for fear of what she might see in the periphery. “Yes, yes, I’m doing fine, just a bit tired is all.” She knew she didn’t sound very convincing, she hoped Kara’s curiosity would distract her before she realized.

“Are you sure?” Lena tried to look into Kara’s eyes to assure her, and let her get back to enjoying their date. Then she saw it, this furry multilegged beast crawling on the glass behind Kara. Suddenly she could feel it crawling up her arm, up her legs, out of her mouth.

She couldn’t breathe.

Next thing she knew she was standing outside under the clear sky, with Kara holding her tight and making calming noises into her ear. Kara had carried her out.

She was shaken and embarrassed. “I’m sorry, it’s childish and stupid, sorry I... I ruined the date. You don’t have to stay.”

Kara kissed her gently on the lips, and held her even tighter. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re allowed to be scared. I’m not going to let anything hurt you.”

Kara wasn’t moving, wasn’t letting go, wasn’t scolding her for embarrassing them both in public. Lena couldn’t do anything but hug Kara back.

3  
“Well, that was it”, was all Lena could think.

It shouldn’t even come as a surprise to her, this was usually the point where her relationships ended. They had been in bed together, and that was it, the relationship was over, there was no more mystery, no more unconquered space.

She guessed she should be thankful that Kara had the curtesy to leave in the middle of the night.

Lena heard a sound coming from the kitchen, it sounded like singing. Like Kara Danvers singing the theme song to full house without a care in the world.

Trying not to get her hopes up, she snuck into the kitchen wearing a robe. Sure enough Kara was dancing around in her pajamas and making pancakes.

Kara got through not only “everywhere you go” but also “part of your world” and most of “walking on sunshine”, before she realized Lena was watching her. “Nononono!” She yelled as she ran over, and began play-pushing Lena backwards to the bedroom “You can’t be up already, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed.”

What had she done to deserve such a good girlfriend. Kara was staying, she didn’t want to leave, she just wanted to make Lena happy without getting anything in return.

She kissed Kara right on the mouth, then walked back into bed, pulled the blanket over her, and waited patiently like she did as a kid waiting for Christmas morning.

4  
Lena was in no way ready for this! Nothing from either her degree in business management or electrical engineering had prepared her for meeting Kara’s family.

Okay yes she’d met Kara’s sister Alex on several occasions, and even made something resembling friends with her. Still this was new and strange.

As a kid when Lena would visit her “friends’” houses, it would be for soiree’s, and what she was doing at any time would be highly monitored. It wasn’t so much different as an adult, except now she had to monitor her own appearance and actions.

When they arrived, Alex was visibly intoxicated, Maggie was wearing sweatpants, and Winn was watching cartoons in the middle of the living room.

She’d brought a bottle of wine as a gift for the hostess. The aforementioned hostess had moved right past her outstretched hand and embraced her in a tight hug. “welcome to our home Lena, please just call me Eliza.” Was the first words she had heard as she stepped through the door.

Something suddenly clicked inside Lena right then and there. This was what a home was supposed to feel like. All her life, wherever she’d lived something had been missing, something she thought she could only find when Kara was near, but now she knew what it was. 

Warmth.

She stood completely still in that doorway for a long time, just taking in the all the feelings and love of the house.

5  
Kara moans loudly. “That’s it babygirl, you’re doing good.”

Her hair is tussled, and she’s coming apart at the seams, but she never lets go, always keeping a calming hand on Lena and reassuring her. “I’m so proud of you sweetheart.”

As they were winding down their game Lena looked up at Kara with big pleading eyes. “Mommy, was it okay.” Kara leaned down and kissed her. “It was perfect my dear.”

After they had both gotten out of character and had a chance to relax, Lena frowned and look at her girlfriend. “Was it too weird?” She asked voice full of fear and concern.

“It was a little weird, but so am I, and I think I like weird.” Kara smiled, and nuzzled further into Lena’s side.

Lena still wasn’t sure Kara wasn’t just being nice. “You don’t think it’s gross and shameful?” 

The bubbly blonde rested her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. “You know, Alex said something similar when she saw me eating pulled pork with nutella but I’m not going to let that stop me.”

Lena was stunned, not because of Kara’s ‘diverse’ eating habits (which she had watched first hand), or even just from Kara’s acceptance of her kinks. She was stunned because she knew for a fact Kara hadn’t meant to make a metaphor, yet had somehow hit the nail right on the head when it came to her feelings.

6  
“Lena, I’m going to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago.”

Lena smiled encouragingly, right from breakfast she had felt Kara building up to something. Unveiling some secret that Lena could sense had been eating her up for a while now.

The old Lena, god it seemed like a life time ago, would have been worried. She would have feared the worst, expected disaster to strike. After a year of sharing a home with Kara Danvers, she wasn’t scared at all, only a bit curious.

“Please don’t be mad at me, I meant to tell you earlier, I just kept putting it off, and, uhm, here we are.” Lena just grinned at her girlfriend, there was no way she could be angry at her.

Kara was nervously fiddling with the top button of her shirt. “Promise you won’t be angry with me?” She pleaded. “Of course Kara, I love you.”

The blonde took off her glasses, and began opening her shirt, revealing a blue undershirt of a strange fabric. Then a very recognizable symbol. 

It had to be some sort of prank right? Surely she’d have noticed if she’d been living with Supergirl for all this time?

And just like that Kara began floating a few inches off the ground.

In the time since she had met Kara she had been speechless more times, than the entire rest of her life. This was a new high, she couldn’t speak, but apparently she was capable of making a loud undignified squeal.

1  
Lena had been thinking about it for a long time, for much longer than was probably reasonable.

The tiny packet was weighing heavy in her bag as she sat on a bench and watched her girlfriend chase after ducks on foot. She’d carried it with her everywhere she went for the last 2 weeks, hoping for the right moment to manifest itself.

Kara sat down next to her, hugged her and kissed her temple. “You looked worried.” She explained with a smile that could blind the sun.

This was it Lena decided! Before she had time to reconsider, she fell down on 1 knee in front of Kara. She fumbled with the packet for what seemed like a lifetime, and took several long steadying breaths.

Kara was hyperventilating.

There was no going back. She had to do it. Now or never.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers, will you marry me?”

She had to nod vigorously to answer, too breathless to say words, and afraid she might accidentally burst someone’s eardrums from her cry of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to look me up on Tumblr at http://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/ if you want to see my drabbles and ramblings.


End file.
